Insanity, thy name is Shadow
by Shadowtc91
Summary: This is my third fanfic if at first you don't succeed redifine success! but i digress... This story is about shadow and how hes going insane with darkness. Whats causing it? How will shadow regain control of his body. and will somebody stop him before he
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"WHY?" screamed Shadow, who was sitting atop a car that was vertical with its front end, smashed into the ground.

"ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE!" He screamed again. The city around him was in utter ruin, car were flipped, buildings had flames billowing out their windows, and some cars had slash marks running down their sides. Some buildings had collapsed; others had trucks jetting out the sides.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENCE!" He buried his face in his hands. Dead bodies of G.U.N. soldiers were scattered here and there. The one closest to Shadow had a large pole protruding out of his stomach. Others were half buried under cars and pieces of rubble from the surrounding buildings.

"I WITNESSED ALL OF THIS MADDNESS BUT I COULD NOT STOP MYSELF!" Shadow looked at a large tree lying in the middle of the street. Its leaves were being blown across the street by the wind. "It's time to go…" He got up and picked up his green emerald and hopped off the car. He looked left and right for a vehicle and he did he found a motorcycle that had been spared for the most part. The motorcycle sped of as he pulled on the throttle. He noticed the giant red sun setting in front of him. He felt the wind blow through his unkempt blood stained hair.

Several hours later while he was speeding down an empty road surrounded by fields of wheat he noticed a large plane fly over his head very fast and very low. It was blue but to shadow it was hard to tell because of the darkness of the night. It had lights on the bottom of it. For the split second it passed over, Shadow saw that the lights illuminated a name on the side of the plane. "Tornado II" read the words.

"Bingo!" yelled shadow as he pulled out his emerald. The emerald was glowing, Shadow knew what that meant. An emerald had to be in that plane also. He rose up on the motor cycle and shouted "Chaos Control!" He was gone and the motor cycle wobbled and slowed down as it sped on rider-less until it hit a power pole and blew up in an explosion of flame and smoke.

He appeared on top of the wing of the plane that had flown over him. one hand was clutching the emerald the other was holding onto the edge of the wing. He watched as the wheat field turned into buildings and houses. The Tornado was descending to a small patch of land on the outer limits of the city. The plane touched down on a runway as the tires screeches on the cement as they slowed to a stop.

Shadow hoped off as the pilot exited the plane. Shadow knew who it was without a doubt, it was tails. A second figure emerged from the plane, the figure was Knuckles. Shadow turned to see a giant dust cloud speed towards them. Sonic was the one the dust cloud belonged to as he came to a stop next to Tails.

"So Tails did you know we have a guest?" sonic used his thumb to indicate that someone was on the other side of the plane. "Come on out Shadow, you were never very good at hiding." Shadow emerged with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Why are you here any way?" Knuckles asked when they were all inside tails' lab.

"Why would I tell you, you red idiot?" Knuckles tried to grab shadow but Shadow began to speak again. "I'm here for Tails. I need his help."

Sonic stood there mouth open and so did knuckles. "I have been having periods in which bad things happen that I have no control of and I need Tails to help get to the bottom of th…" Shadow was cut off mid-sentence. Shadow's eyes started to go blue and his pupils disappeared in the sea of blue. "NO!" shouted Shadow as the red streaks in his hair disappeared and black took their place. His normally perfect spikes became jagged and disorganized.

"Oh Crap!" Sonic shouted as he shoved Tails and Knuckles through a door and prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shadow looked up at sonic. Shadow pulled out his emerald and ran at sonic. Sonic ducked out of the way. "Shadow what's happening to you…"

"Prepare to die Sonic. You will be dead soon. If you stop moving it will be over quick!" Shadow punched into the wall and pulled out a pipe.

"Uh…." Sonic was starting to sweat 'when could he do that?' he thought to himself.

Shadow chaos controlled behind sonic. "What the?" said sonic as he got hit hard in the back with the metal pipe. Sonic was amazed at his newly acquired speed and strength. Shadow went to strike again but sonic grabbed the pole and kicked Shadow in the face. Sonic yelled "sonic Wind!" a rush of wind knocked the couch right into Shadow causing him to be knocked through the wall.

"Haw! That you best?" Shadow got up out of the rubble and shouted "chaos blast." Sonic felt a fiery blast consume him. He was able to cast sonic wind to deflect the flames at the last minute and was spared. The lab was not though. Everything around sonic was in ruin.

'It was never that powerful before…' Sonic said to himself. Sonic ran at Shadow. This was a move Shadow did not anticipate as sonic drove his fist into shadow's stomach. Shadow fell over in pain.

"YOU PEST!" shouted shadow as he ran out of the lab (or what was left) and headed for a more open area, the runway. Shadow turned around to face sonic when sonic finally caught up. "You might be good against me now but…" Shadow extended his hand out and toughed the front of the tornado II and then drove his fist into the front pulling out a chaos emerald. "Not any longer!" Shadow with super fast speed grabbed sonic and hurled him at the plane. Sonic hit the plane and fell to the asphalt.

"Time to die!" Shadow yelled. "Chaos spear!" A forest of yellow energy spear hurled toward him.

Two days had passed since Sonic's fight and he was lying in bed at Tails' house.

"What happened?" sonic asked

"You got your butt handed to you." Said Knuckles plainly.

"Sonic I have some news very important news." Tails said franticly.

"Ok it might take awhile it's a lot. Anyway you had blood on your shoe and it was Shadow's. I did research and tests and the worst is upon us. Shadow is going through phases as you saw." Tails sat down. "These phases he can not control. They make him very powerful and fast. After further examination of the blood something strange came up. Here is the best way to explain it… he has evil inside his body the evil is somehow taking over him. This evil has a mind of its own and does what ever it wants. Evil is just an entity and that's why I'm baffled. He should be able to control it."

"So Tails you're saying that the shadow I fought was the real shadow but the evil inside him somehow is able to take control of him for short intervals?"

"Exactly! It's almost as if he has an alternate side of him… good and evil. I have no idea what has been causing it of what controls it or even what set it off."

"Won't the effects wear off for good?"

"The exact opposite… you saw that you could get close to him in the beginning and hurt him right? Well that's only because the shadow we know was trying to fight the evil and regain control, but when he got the second chaos emerald the evil was able to be in control better and fight much better. I fear that the evil inside of him is trying to get all the chaos emeralds so that he can control shadow's body and maybe even his mind!"

Sonic went to get up and felt a searing pain in his left leg. He grunted, "What's up with my leg guys?"

"Well Shadow kind of… broke it," said Knuckles.

"OH THAT'S IT!" sonic sat up in bed.

"Yeah you're going to have to stay here while we go warn the others and hide the remaining emeralds… sorry."

Sonic stayed in bed and turned on the News as the Tornado took off. Sonic watched the newscast. A tall man stood up in front of the camera, Sonic knew at once that it was the president. "My Fellow Americans… Shadow has destroyed Central City… no one lived… G.U.N. was in possession of a chaos emerald and we assume that's what he was after but we are not sure. We have moved the emerald to a safer location just in case, and it is under guard by our top agent. Her name I won't give at this time…" sonic turned the TV off.

Sonic got out of bed and felt his leg sear with pain again even though it was in a splint. He walked over to a wall and raped on it five times in a certain rhythm. The wall opened to revel a safe, which he opened, and from it he withdrew a chaos emerald.

"Shadow is such a sucker!" Sonic closed his eyes and put the tip of the emerald to his temple. The emerald glowed blue. Sonic reached down and removed the splint. He put all of his body weight on his foot. "Much better. Now time for a rematch shadow…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What have you done!" yelled Sonic as he held Dr. Eggman against the wall.

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about." Eggman was inside one of his egg-ships of his egg-fleet. "I am trying to tell you I am not controlling shadow as you say I am." Eggman reached for his pistol but sonic noticed and stepped on the pistol.

"Shadow is killing innocent people and I want answers to whose controlling him. You are the only one I know that would do such a thing! If I don't stop he'll kill us all." Sonic dropped Eggman and walled to the opposite wall thinking. "If it wasn't you then who?"

"How should I know!" Eggman reached for the gun while sonic was occupied. "Ha!" Eggman got to his feet and raised the gun pointing it at sonic. Click.

"Looking for this Dr?" Sonic held up the clip for the pistol. "I'm not that stupid!" Suddenly a huge explosion went off in the distance. Eggman ran to his computer. He stared in horror.

The computer screen was flashing red. 'Enemy detected' It chanted.

"My God" whispered Dr. Eggman.

"What?" Sonic walked out the exit door. An hour ago he could see about forty of Eggman's cruser but now all he saw was fire and smoke. It seemed that the other ships were under attack. One of the ships was on fire and constant explosions littered its sides. It slowly descended until it crashed into a second with a large explosion.

Eggman ran to the railing next to Sonic to look at the damage. "What is happening?"

"Shadow… that's what…" Sure enough a black streak went from ship to ship with the same catastrophic ends as the first two sonic looked at. "He's looking for the emerald you have, not to mention the one I have that he doesn't know about."

Sonic waited there for shadow to realize where the emeralds were. Once every ship but the one sonic was one had been obliterated Shadow chaos controlled aboard the last one. Sonic stood ready as he watched shadow dodge the giant bullets, from the cannons onboard, being hurled at him. Shadow ran at incredible speeds to and fro destroying cannons one after another.

Shadow stopped dead once he saw sonic. "How'd you survive!" he called to sonic. "Oh well I always try again but trust me this time you will die!" Shadow cast chaos blast, which split half of the ship off from its counterpart. "I sense two chaos emeralds. Where did you get yours? I didn't expect two." Shadow raced at sonic who was not fast enough to dodge. He felt shadow quickly grab the emerald and punch him in the face. "Hurts doesn't it!" Shadow then with his feet jump off sonic's back causing sonic to be knocked over the railing and hurled off the ship.

"How am I going to get out of this." Shadow watched until he was sure sonic was doomed till he went after the Dr. who was about to board an escape pod. Shadow kicked the steel door off its hinges and went after Eggman. He pulled eggman out of the pod and slamed him against the wall knocking him unconscious. Shadow reached inside the Dr.'s coat pocket and withdrew the emerald.

"Thank you…" Shadow said casually as he threw eggman back into the pod and pressed the button labeled launch. "Bye Dr. I'll need you alive later…" Shadow went over to a door labeled emergency and withdrew a parachute.

He walked outside and tore off a metal plate from the wall, which he put under his feet like a snowboard. Then he jumped out of the ship. "Next stop G.U.N.'s secret base!" he said as he fell through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shadow fell through the rushing air. He spun his board around underneath him. "This is too easy" he said to himself. He pulled his ripcord and felt it jerk him with a large force. He suddenly felt a searing pain in his head. He writhed violently as he slowly descended towards the ground. He twisted turned and squirmed as he fought for control of the body of which he resides. Shadow (the normal one) tried vigorously to regain control of his body.

"AHHHH!" Shadow suddenly went totally still as if every bone in his body was broken. Shadow's eyes slowly turned back to their normal color and his pupils returned. His hair returned to its normal state and its red streaks appeared in his hair. By this time shadow had landed in the snow. His parachute floated down to the ground around him.

Shadow got up and brushed the snow from his fur. "Oh crap…" he said as he looked around him. Forty to fifty G.U.N. soldiers had him in their sights. "Uh…. This is all a big misunderstanding…CHAOS BLAST!" every G.U.N. soldier was flung backward. Shadow found him self surrounded again as ten big foots landed around him.

"The more the merrier." Shadow charged at the first one as he launched chaos spears at the rest. One down, the two, and three until shadow felt something hit him square in the back. He fell over in agony. "Ugg… why do I…. Fell so sleepy." Omega stood behind him his gun smoking.

"That sleeping dart worked perfectly" said Rouge who stood right beside Omega. She walked over to Shadow and tapped him on his face. "Yep he's out. Hey, guys lets get him back to the base before he wakes up." She saw a glimmer next to shadow and reached for it. It was shadow's four chaos emeralds. "Oooo a two fer."

Meanwhile 

"Where am I?" Sonic awoke to find himself in what looked like a hospital room.

"Are you ok?" Said Tails who was at his bedside with a book in his hands entitled thermonuclear mechanics for dummies. "You took a nasty fall. Knuckles and I were flying over to tell Rouge about shadow-"

"Wait why would she be where I was?"

"Well you landed two miles from a secret G.U.N. base in one of the Rocky Mountains. The explosions of Eggman's gun ships attacked us and then we found you. Yeah you have a broken arm and a broken ankle. You also were bleeding real bad." Tails put the book down and got up. There was some commotion coming from the hallway.

Sounds of G.U.N. soldiers could be herd and sounds of rushing feet and metal. "He's not getting away this time!" Shouted one of the many, armed G.U.N. soldiers. Tails walked out of the room.

"What's going on?"

"We've got him, we've got Shadow" Said the leader of the squad of soldiers. Omega and two G.U.N. soldiers were carrying shadow. They walked over to a cell that was surrounded by thick steel bars.

"Uh… I doubt that will hold him…" said Tails who walked up and taped on the bars.

"Yeah it will." Tails turned around to find Rouge who was leaning up against the wall. She held up four chaos emeralds. "Got 'em off of shad-" There was a yell coming from Shadow.

"AHHH" Shadow was writhing on the floor in pain. He started to go through a transformation again. His eyes turned blue, his pupils disappeared, and his red streaks turned into jet black. "Hehehe… now back to business!"

"Not on my watch!" Knuckles stepped out of the hammock he was sleeping in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I would like those emeralds back please… Trying to keep control of this body requires a lot of energy. I'm guessing we will have to do this the hard way, haw?" Shadow put his hands around two of the cell bars and ripped them out of the cement floor. The G.U.N. soldiers flooded the halls with their guns at the ready. Knuckles raised his hands ready for the battle. "That all you got?"

Shadow sprinted at Knuckles at a very high velocity. Knuckles dodged Shadows attempt at a punch. Shadow ran at the wall, jumping off of it he went for another bow. It. connected with Knuckles' back. Omega was standing with the G.U.N. soldiers awaiting Shadow's next move.

Shadow made one, he charged at Omega after punching Knuckles. The G.U.N. soldiers opened fire on Shadow. Shadow dodged every bullet as if they were standing still. He jumped from G.U.N. soldier to G.U.N. soldier, moving closer and closer to Omega with each jump. The G.U.N. soldiers fell as the bullets that were originally aimed for Shadow missed their intended target and hit the G.U.N. soldiers instead.

Omega had had enough and opened fire on Shadow also. Shadow jumped onto the wall and sprinted across it till he was close to Omega. He did a back flip over Omega. Omega shot at Shadow as he soared over him. The bullets from Omega's guns hit the ceiling narrowly missing Shadow.

"Good bye…" shadow laughed as turned around to face Omega. The ceiling over Omega collapsed burring him under it. Knuckles had long recovered and was chasing shadow down the hall. Knuckles jumped over the rubble and kept on Shadow's heels.

Knuckles yelled as he jumped up and punched the floor. His punch caused a shock wave that knocked Shadow over. While on the ground shadow noticed a pistol next to him, "Hey knuckles, you might be able to dodge me but try this." Shadow whipped out the pistol and shot knuckles in the leg. "Now time for Rouge and my emeralds."

Shadow raced down the hall but stopped at the end of it as he heard something loud. It was the tornado taking off. "Damn it!" Shadow knew who was in it, Tails, Sonic and Rouge. Shadow punched a hole in the nearest window causing it to shatter. "Oh no you don't" Shadow stepped out into the snow to see the tornado jetting down the runway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shadow walked back through the window he destroyed. He then walked over to knuckles limp body, which was sprawled, on the floor. "He'll be of some use later." Shadow continued to walk down the hall. "I sense a great energy but I have no idea where it is…" Shadow turned abruptly and faced a door. "Aha here!" Shadow kicked the door open. Inside was a large room surrounded by what appeared to be a green energy field.

The nearest computer spoke to him "voice activation required." Shadow laughed at the computer and then with his fist hit the computer. His force caused a large dent in the computer's panels. It also caused the computer to lower the energy shield that guarded the rest of the long room.

"Hehehe looks like I hit the mother load!" In the long room were seven rows of containers that stretched as far as the eye could see. "Looks like they got a hold of Shadow clones-" Shadow heard someone behind him.

"Shadow you…!" Knuckles stood at the door. His left leg was covered in blood and he was clutching a bullet in one hand. Knuckles charged at him punching him in the face. Shadow fell back his nose had been broken. Knuckles collapsed from the pain of his leg. Shadow got up and walked over to knuckles, clutching his bleeding nose. Shadow placed his foot on Knuckles' leg.

This caused Knuckles to cry out in agony. Shadow pressed even harder on the leg causing it to gush even more blood. "Hurts don't it." Shadow was laughing with enjoyment. Shadow picked his foot up and walked away slowly.

"Don't worry Knuckles I won't kill you." Shadow hit a large red button labeled Release on a large computer next to where he stood. "They will!" Thousands of clones poured out of their cells. "Attack!" Shouted Shadow as the rest of his clones charged at Knuckles.

Meanwhile

The Tornado was on its way to Central city. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LEFT KNUCKLES!" screamed sonic who was furious. Tails looked back at Sonic.

"I'm sure Knuckles can hold his own with Shadow out of Emeralds." Rouge said reassuringly.

"Yeah sonic, we have six of the five of the seven emeralds and he has none. Knuckles can easily take care of it. We told him to meet as at central city when he finds the right time to escape." Tails said.

"Wait you say it like he agreed to it!" Sonic had not gotten any happier.

"He did I told him, before we left, to hold shadow off until the three of us had left so that the emeralds would be safe." Tails said to Sonic.

"I want to help so badly! I want to teach shadow a painful lesson." Sonic looked at his bandaged leg. "I wish the emeralds could heal this…" sonic looked out the window.

"You know that's imposable, they can only heal flesh wounds and small fractures no major broken bones." Tails said. "Wait there might be a way!" Tails turned the plane completely around.

"What?" said Rouge who was now very interested.

Tails smiled. "The master emerald!"


End file.
